Truth or Dare: What Have I Done to You?
by peaceloveandmooshrooms
Summary: Thank you truth or dare for ruining my life. Yes it ruined my life. How? Blame the Stolls... Truth or Dare is an everyday thing at camp, but Betty, Bub and Katie are still getting used to it. It makes weird things possible. They include, A Zombie dating a mooshroom, Nico kissing Percy, and... a medicine cat having a mate! Rated T for safety.
1. the beginning in Katie's POV

**Disclaimer: Rick owens HoO, Notch and Jeb own mooshrooms, Paul Soares Jr. owns Bub, and the Hunters (not artemis's) own all warriors related content.**

It was the normal day in the Poseidon cabin, or as normal as it gets for a demi-god. Percy was at the arena, Tison was in the forges, I was reading The Fourth Apprentice, and Betty was trying to get her horns out of the wall. Why did our dad have to find love in a mooshroom? Don't answer that. All of a sudden Nico and Bub came in the room. "Why are you two here, in my cabin?" I asked. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" [1] Bub replied. "Never mind her, she's stuck in the wall half the time." There was a long, awkward silence. Nico broke the silence. "The Stolls wanted us to get you two." "Truth or Dare?" "Yup." "Fine. Now help me get Betty out of the wall"

**Sorry it was short, but this is my first fanfic, so please don't yell at me. oh and the grrr, moo, and warriors translations will be at the bottom, so now. [1] Never mind that, why is Betty stuck in the wall? Also, if I miss spell tison, please tell me how to spell it.**


	2. chapter 2 part 1

**I, sadly, have a little writer's block, so I'm just putting what I have written as a temporary chapter two. I will delete this chapter and put up the **_**real**_** chapter two when I get ideas. If you want something new, read my profile, it has some character info, and I'll be adding to it as the day goes on. Hope you enjoy this chapter part and goodbye my fellow cheesecakes (I got that from when StarClan gets bored, it is funny).**

"**Say the disclaimer!" "Nope" "want me to make you kiss Percy" *Nico gulps* "RickowensHoO,NotchandJebownmooshrooms, ,and theHunters(notartemis's)ownallwarriorsrelatedcontent. Happy now!" *peaceloveandmooshrooms nods and throws Nico in her closet***

**Reply to review *peaceloveandmooshrooms' weeping in background***

**Leafshine: I'm not alone in this world, yay! *hugs Leafshine* and yes, it's all 3, but mostly just PJO and Minecraft, Katie adds a bit (correction, a fair amount) of warrior cats, but not enough to outdo PJO and Minecraft**.

After they got Betty's horns out of the wall, the foursome went into the Hermes cabin. When they got there, they were surprised to see most of the camp there. The capers were: Percy, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, The Stoll's ( Shocker! ), Piper, Katie G., Lue Ellen, Annabeth, Calypso, Nico, Bub, Betty and Katie ( To save confusion, she is Hollystar for the game).

**As a YouTuber said "Read. The. Description. Why? Because description is your friend and you'll feel alone if you don't read it." Well I'm changing it for fan fiction. "Read. The. Authors note. Why? Because authors note is your friend and you'll fell alone if you don't read it." So if you're wondering why this is so short, read the authors note above.**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Perfect way to get ideas, watch the Steve Harvey show. Disclaimer: I live in Missouri. Because I'm lazy; I'm keeping the first chapter two as part 1 of chapter two. Also, all the chapters are in Katie's POV unless I say so.**

"So, who's going first?" My brother asked. "I will" I replied. Looking around the room, I spotted Nico. "Nico, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." I, being the evil person I am, whispered the dare in his ear and his eyes grew wide with horror.

**I'm taking opinions on this one. Who do you think Nico should get beat up by, Willowshine and Mistystar or Annabeth? Don't worry; he'll get beaten up by our favorite daughter of Athena eventually. Also I like reviews, so review my fellow cheesecakes.**

**-peaceloveandmooshrooms.**


	4. the holy closet

"**Say the disclaimer" "no" SAY IT" Nope" "****SAY IT****" "Fine. She only owns Betty and Katie and all of Katie's forms. Happy" "Yep" *peaceloveandmooshrooms throws Jayfeather in the closet with Nico* in this chapter you see what goes on in that closet that I throw characters in. This is made for fun whale I work on a 3 in 1 chapter special. Hope you enjoy this.**

"Did she force you to say the disclaimer to?" "Yup." "Why am I talking to a cat?" Jayfeather shrugs "Are we the only people that said the disclaimer?" "Yup" "How can you talk?" "I'm a fictional character…"

**I have some evil ideas for the next chapter… Review my fellow cheesecakes!**

**-peaceloveandmooshrooms**


	5. Chapter 3, 4 and 5

**Hope you like this chapter, and yes, I have something very evil planed. I also would like to file a complaint, only one person reviews, a different person followed and faved my story, but I have 145 views, what in the name of StarClan is going on?! This is the 3 in 1 chapter, BTW, and the first part is in Nico's POV.**

"**Say it" "No" "Say it" "Nope" "Want to be Jayfeather's mate?" *Willowshine winces* "She only owns Betty, Hollystar, Kate and Katie." *peaceloveandmooshrooms throws willowshine in the closet with Nico and Jayfeather***

"What's the forfeit?" I asked. She whispered it into my ear and I listed the pros and cons of the forfeit and the dare. I would like to kiss Percy, but I'd rather get beaten up by cats than Annabeth. "I'll take the forfeit" "wimp" Leo cried. I glared daggers at Leo, which made him look like Percy suck Riptide in his hart. Hollystar just smiled and teleported us to her cabin. I kissed her, and she teleported us back to the Hermes cabin where the two cats I was expecting were. Mistystar and Willowshine…

o()O()o

Just my luck, my mentor and leader in one room. I should have expected this, but being the sister of the random, insane, candy and catmint crazed Rootstar takes a toll on you. Being a daughter of Poseidon AND illegally born doesn't help either. "What do you want?" Travis asked. "Ummmmmmmmmm…" They replied. "Are the clans still random?" I asked. "Yes…"

o()O()o

"We may be random, but we can still fight!" Mistystar exclaimed "RiverClan, Attack!" I don't remember the battle well, but something (or someone) must have angered me, because the Hermes cabin blew up. Luckily, every one escaped with no or minor ingerys. Charon said "no more truth or dare hosted by or in the Hermes cabin." Leo had a mischievous gleam in his eye that let me know that his fun has just begun…

**Reply to reviews:**

**Leafshine: Mistystar is my 3****rd**** fave warrior cat, my first 2 being Squirrelflight and Nightcloud. Also I revised the documents for the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** chapter so Jayfeather is spelled correctly and is blind…**

**If you're wondering where Katie's powers come from, they are based off of Raven's (from teen titans go), Herobrine's, and Leo's**


	6. Chapter 6 in which I get VERY angry

**I'm gonna say this loud and clear for ALL of you. Peaceloveandmooshrooms is for minecraft, pjo/hoo, and warrior cats ONLY! So what if I base someone's powers off of something from a different series? _That does _**_**not mean I'm gonna write a fan fiction story for that topic! **_**Thank you so much for letting me get that out of my system. If I know A LOT about a different topic, I may do a crossover.**

"**say the disclaimer" "No" Say it" "NO" "SAY IT" "I'll just put you in the closet instead" *Tigerstar throws peaceloveandmooshrooms in the closet* "Do I look like uncle Ricky, the Erins, notch, jeb or Paul sores Jr to you" *assorted kicking and yelling from the closet, that includes some choice words* "p.l.a.m. this is rated T for safety and safety only!" "Sorry Katie, now can you help me get your parents, Nico, and myself out of here?" "Sorry I've have to meet Betty and Bub at the coffee shop." "Why did I think that having Tigerstar saying the disclaimer was a good idea?" *Jayfeather shrugs***

After the Hermes cabin blew up, I decided to take a non-ADHD vacation to the Clans. As you can guess, our favorite Hero of Olympus didn't like the idea. "But…but… I got to share a room with Betty" Percy wined. Of cores, Betty slapped him. "Perce, I'm only going to be gone half a moon [1]" I replied," Besides, you've got Annabeth and Grover" Percy put his hands up in surrender.

o()O()o

Of course, you would think that Nico would be on board with this. WRONG! He even threw his 'new born kit' eyes at me. He knew that I couldn't reset the eyes. After 3 and a half hour of arguing, I agreed that he can come with me.

o()O()o

Of coerce, the clans are STILL random, so after a half moon, they went back to camp half-blood. You'd think that everyone at camp would miss them. THEY DID! Betty got kicked out of the Poseidon cabin, there was no TorD, the Stolls didn't play any pranks, and Bub and Hazel were missing there brother. Yep. A normal day at camp…

**yes, I know how to swear. Review my cheesecakes! [1] two weeks **

**-peaceloveandmooshrooms (p.l.a.m.)**


	7. Herobrine has a KID!

**Yay! TEN reviews; and a new reviewer! **

**Leafshine: now you see why I did the 'what in the name of StarClan' in chapter 5. And your right, Leafshine is an actual cariter in warriors books (she was showed/menchend in Tallstar's Revenge) **

**QuazDren: We're not alone in this world, Yay! *P.L.A.M and Leafshine give a directioner worthy fan girl scream* I LOVE KOOL-AID A LITTLE LESS THAN YOU! I have found my people… Also, are you sure that you're not a legacy of Mr.D? Also, you see that I had an idea similar to yours, and that there is technically a half-blood daughter of herobrine in this story, and maybe I'll introduce a half-blood daughter of the wither as a friend of Betty's, but the ender dragon will be hard, since she has to die to have a kid…**

**Disclaimer: this is chapter 7, so do I have to say this…**

Two weeks after the events of chapter 6;

o()O()0()O()o

After we left P.L.A.M's house, I teleported us to Camp Half-Blood infirmary, where we were greeted by Charon. I told him about Nico, and then the world went black.

o()O()0()O()o

I dreamed that I was in the Void, in the spot that the three main minecraft dimensions connect. Near me was a cage with a sign on it. It said "don't feed the child of Herobrine" _'Herobrine' _I thought, _'why does that sound familiar?' _"It's familiar child, because you're his legacy" "who said that?" I asked. "Why, you don't recognize your own mother? Come closer, so you can see me." I stepped closer to the cage, and in a prison I saw a woman that looked like a mixture of me and Kate, she had my brown hair, Kate's white eyes, my skin, and the same cloths as Herobrine. "Free me child, then you can live your life without me interfering it-"She was cut off by someone yelling my name. I jolted upright, shaking and breathing hard.

**If you think Percy's life was weird, now you see Katie's... the women in the cage is a half-blood daughter of herobrine, so that makes Katie a legacy and a half-blood. auckword... if you don't know what a **** directioner is, well read When StarClan Gets Bored. this takes place during ********When StarClan Gets Bored and after Blood of Olympus. Review!**

**************-P.L.A.M**


	8. new friends

**Sorry I didn't update. I was busy. OMSC, 400 views, and someone viewed my story in Norway, FREKING NORWAY! *faints at amount of views.* I love you all! Also, two new characters are gona be added, and they are for the first two people that reviewed,*insert over dramatic drum roll here* Leafshine and QuazDren! They are going to be like Katie, except they only have one sole, and their parents are… I'm not gonna tell you! On to ze chapter…**

**Disclaimer, I've already told you…**

"Katie, you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Well that was sarcasm. Do you remember what happened the day I came here?" "Yeah, you thought that I was darkstripe and the Stolls were Hawkfrost.""Well, I discovered the thing that caused that, is my mom."

*insert epic and over dramatic line brake here*

"Come on, there's a counselor meeting, and Percy and Annabeth can't come because of their PTD." Okay I'll-"she was cut off by some screaming. "Leaf, Raven, is that you?" she stepped outside, and saw her tow best friends running away from the monitar.

*insert another epic and over dramatic line brake here*

"Want to handle beef head over there?" Nico asked me. I nodded my head in response. I slammed my sword into the ground and muttered "Hinu, cow man. Qui ne dena nega" [kill, cow man. Die a thousand deaths.] imminently, a crack appeared in the ground, headed straight for the monitar. The crack instantly circled around him, and he was sent to the void. "Leafshine, Diamondblaze,come here." "Hollystar" they yelled, hugged me, and then a fiery hammer appeared above Raven's head.

**epic and over dramatic cliffy... Revew my cheasecakes, revew**

**-P.L.A.M.**


	9. a LOT of talking

**Sorry I didn't update, I was busy…any who…The epic cliffy of epicenes has STOPED! YAY! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE JAVA CHIP FRAPPICHENO, TORTIA CHIPS, AND XTRA BUTTERY POPCRORN IN ONE DAY! Also, I'm going to reply to revewis via PM, UNLESS YOU'RE A GEUST! So…yhah… on to the chaptetr…**

**Disclaimer, do I still have to say this…**

"Yo,Mr. spock, come here and show your sister around the camp, and tell Jake to get his cast covered behind over here!"I yelled at Leo. I saw Raven wince, and saw some marks apeir under her sleeve. I motioned her to pull up er sleeve, and I saw some marks similar to mine. They were the symbol of thunder clan, with 3 claw marks above it, a wither skull, and a hamer. "Whoh" leo said, "I thought that only Katie had those" I saw Leaf wince, and a winged statue appeared above her head.

**Review**

**-P.L.A.M.**


	10. Slaping and the evil guy

**Tenth chapter, YAY! CHEASECAKE, MOOSHROOMS AND CHEESY PIES FOR ALL! I JUST HAD COFFIE! ONTO THE CHAPTER! I need to switch to coco…**

**Disclaimer: do I still have to say this…**

"All I need is for my daughter to release me, and I'll fire an attack on the day of her first date. I just need to haunt her dreams, and the only flaw is that she may be as insane as Rootstar. It's perfect." _'The other flaw is that she may seek shelter with that son of hades, as you know, Aphrodite is the eldest and most powerful Olympian.'_ "Bah, all she can do is summon love, but it may be like Percy and Annabeth… but, all will be well after that."

2234432100122122344321001210

"Nike, I thought that she was a spirit, the spirit of victory" I slapped Nico, and said "lift up your arm, leaf" hers were like Ravens, only hers were the symbol of WindClan, with 2 claw marks, the dragon egg, and a winged statue. "Whoa... I thought that only Katie had them, apparently I was wrong" I slapped Nico. Come on we have a meeting to get to." Just than Nyssa came up to us. "Have some new capers to show around?" "Yup. Get Connor and have him show Leaf around, and you can take your sister." Nico stared at me, and I slapped him. "ow, what was that for?" "I just wanted to slap you." I replied. He rolled his eyes. And guess what? I slapped him.

FFGAAGFEDDEFFEFFGAAGFEDDEFED

I woke up in the weirdest place, and no, that is not the void. I woke up, as a cat, with Hazel staring at me, curled up on top of Nico. _'Why in the name of Storm am I on top of Nico Di Angelo?' _I thought. "You don't know?" Hazel asked. I shook my head. "Nico was having another dream from the Pit, and somehow you must have sensed it. You teleported on top of him, started to purr, and both of you fell asleep that way." I thought about my dream about my mom planning to attack, and I think the smart part of her was right, you never mess with Love.

**If you're wondering what those numbers and letters were, three the first 8 meshers of Ode to Joy. Review my cheesecakes.**

**-P.L.A.M.**


	11. Nico's secret and ZE KOOL-AID

**Anyone else played minecraft on the x-box within 1 hour? I need dares! I NEED DARES SO MUCH I'M USING THE KEY THAT I PROMISED QUAZ I'LL STOP USING! Yep, I went there… here's what you need to include:**

**Dare/truth**

**Person dared/truthed**

**Person that dared/truthed (character name)_ to (dare/truth)_**

**Consequences (optional)**

**BTW first part is in Nico's POV**

**Disclaimer: I only own all the OC's except Raven and Leaf**

I woke up to a couple of voices talking to each other. I recognized the voices imminently. "What is going on?" I asked. "My mouse-brained dream of my mother planning to attack all half-bloods on the day of my first date. And before you say 'I thought that you can't go on a date because you're a medicine cat.', I can have a boyfriend or husband; I just can't have a mate. Other than that, I'm still trying to figure out why in the name of Storm I teleported." She took a deep breath. "TO THE FREAKIN HADES CABIN!" I opened my mouth to say something, but Hazel spoke first. "Don't we have to go to the Hephaestus cabin for leo's game of truth or dare?" "Um, Katie? Can you get off of me?" If cats can blush, I swear that she would have blushed. The raven-colored she-cat nodded and leaped off me.

Justabunchofrandomlettersmycheasecakes

The usual people were here, along with Rachel, Octavian **(Yep, I went there) **Reyna, Dakota, Jayfeather, Leaf, Raven, and Gwen. Leo stated by asking Raven "truth or dare?" "dare." She replied. "I dare you to drink Dakota's Kool-Aid and withstand the side effects" Raven surged like it wasn't a big deal and drank a glass of Dakota's Kool-Aid. "Percy, truth or dare?" "Dare." He replied "I dare you to read page 292 of the House of Hades" Nico looked paler than usual, I started to glitch out, Leaf face palmed, and Jason looked like he wanted to die in a hole right now. I padded over to nico and started to sing the song that I sung last night.

_Darkness of light you can, through the sadness take your fight,_

_And become the wings that pierce the veil, spreading strong and true tonight_

_Brought into the light at last, by the cold exposing sun_

_I was granted freedom, tamed to become the chosen one_

_Through the Mirror, Nyx reflected, miraculous to see_

_My soul through the mask, that hides the deeper me_

_Breaking the dark of night, pierce through panted white_

_Cut it all away from yesterday, till a new era's in __sight_

_Unlock the heart within, let it spread its wings and sore_

_Rising up in flight, through the night of white and fly on forever more_

All of a sudden, I let out a hiss of pain. On my chest, was the same symbol that Hazel had on her arm.


	12. Dares, dares, dares

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Clap a long if you feel like that's what you want to do. **_**I'm happy because I got a solo in ****Joshua fit the battle of Jericho****. Now for the disclaimer. **

**P.L.A.M: I do not own anything but Betty, Bub, Kate, Katie and Hollystar.**

**Leo: you didn't say it right.**

**P.L.A.M. SHUDDAP and go back to Quaz's story!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Okay, okay, everyone shut up! First, why is the mark of Pluto on my sister's chest? And second, WHY IN THE NAME OF ZEUS IS THIS IN PRINT!" Percy exclaimed. A wide eyed Nico surged and we continued the game. "Will, truth or dare?" Percy asked. "dare." He replied. "I dare you to stay in a room with Raven for 15 minutes and no coming out." Of course, Raven had at least 15 glasses of Dakota's Kool-Aid…

_15 minutes later…_

A chapstick-staned will and an un-hyper Raven came out of Nyssa's closet. "Katie, truth or dare?" "Dare." I replied. "I dare you to sing your favorite song." To the surprise of almost everyone I sang Summertime Sadness. "Bub truth, dare, kiss, promise or torture?" "Grrrr." Bub said. "I dare you to eat 10 carrots." Suddenly, a bag of 10 carrots appeared before Bub. "Grrrrrrr[1]" Bub replied stubbornly. "Torture, then?" I asked. Recluently, he ate the carrots. A now orange Bub asked octavion "Grrr?" "ummmm… translations?" "Truth, dare, kiss, promise or torture?" "dare" replied the stubborn augur. "Grrrr." "Jayfeather, can you go get the directionators IPod from Hawkfire?" I asked my dad. 5 minutes later he returned with a purple IPod and Rootstar. "Why Rootstar?" I asked "She wanted to play." "Here Bub." I said handing the IPod to him. He put the iPod in Octavian's ears, and 2 minutes later he screamed. We pulled out the ear phones and he asked Percy "Truth, dare, kiss, promise or torture?" "Dare" he replied. Octavian whispered in his ear. And he did his I'm-not-that-stupid face. Oh Storm why there is such a thing as truth or dare?

**[1] "I may be undead, but I'm not crazy." Review, and throw Leo in a closet!**

**-P.L.A.M**


End file.
